For high temperature superconductivity applications, biaxially textured substrates which are mechanically strong, having a yield strength of greater than three hundred megapascals and having reduced magnetism (Curie temperature less than 65K and reduced saturation magnetism) are desirable. Substrates made of nickel-tungsten alloys are a popular choice for this superconductivity application. However, it is difficult to achieve the desired texture and the desired strength. One way to make a stronger and less magnetic material for the substrate is to make a composite. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,768. However, when using this process, there are always trade-offs between the amount of pressure and heat that may be used during the bonding process and the object of retaining good crystallization texture.
One way to make a stronger and less magnetic material than Ni-5-6 at % W is to make a composite, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,768, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A thermomechanical lamination in the final stage of the rolling process is followed by optional further rolling and then annealing to form a desirable primary recrystallization texture.